crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamcha
Overview Yamcha was a Lv 4 Dragonborn Berezeker Barbarian. Physical Description Full physical description here. Keep it to a paragraph though, its not going to be the most important part of the character. Stats HP: 1/15 (Cur/Max), AC: 15, Proficiency Bonus: +2, Inspiration: 1. Strength: x (+x) (No Bonus) Dexterity: x (+x) (No Bonus) Constitution: x (+x) (No Bonus) Intelligence: x (+x) (No Bonus) Wisdom: x (+x) (No Bonus) Charisma: x (+x) (No Bonus) Proficiency Armor: - Weapon: '- '''Tools: '- '''Skills: - Spells Yamcha can not cast spells Abilities and Feats Racial Abilities / Feats Draconic Ancestry: '''TBD '''Breath Weapon: TBD Damage Resistance: '''TBD Barbarian Abilities / Feats '''Rage: TBD Unarmored Defense: TBD Reckless Attack: TBD Danger Sense: TBD Primal Path Abilities / Feats (Subclass) Yamcha has learned to fully experience his rage, delving deep into his frenzied state to unleash his full power. He walks the Path of the Berserker. Frenzy: TBD Backstory Backstory, keep it to 3-4 paragraphs please, since what they do in the games will become more important and will have much more content as time goes on. History The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Yamcha was hired by the Dwarf Gundren Rockseeker while in Neverwinter to provide escort of a wagon of assorted equipment to Bartrend's Provisions, a small trading shop in the town of Phandulin on the Sword Coast. Along with his fellow hires, Ellaria Nightwood, Ravaaga Laughshield and Stump, he escorted Gundren's Wagon along the Triboar Trail where they we're ambushed by a group of Goblins. While venturing up to remove the corpses of slain horses that blocked their path, Yamcha , along with Ravaaga and Stump where rushed by Scimitar wielding Goblins. Yamcha managed to kill both melee Goblins with his glaive, but not before they had done substantial damage to his fellow adventures. While the others sought shelter in the wagon, Yamcha ventured across the ditch and in to the thickets on the the other side, in search of the archers. With difficulty trying to swing his glaive in the thicket, Yamcha eventually slew one of the goblin archers causing the remaining goblin to flee, but not before taking several arrows to the left side of his body. Before leaving the scene of the ambush, Yamcha cut a chunk of meat from the corpse of Stump (who was killed in the fight) and carried it with him. Having successfully delivered the wagon to Phandulin, Yamcha and company stayed the night at the local Stonehill Inn. While dinning that night he happened across an acquaintance Wobbly Killa, who had been briefly residing in town. After striking up an arrangement to investigate Gundren's "Big Deal" and take what they could for themselves, they set out to the town the following morning. They spoke to Linene Graywind. who offered them 60gp (after a successful negotiation) to retrieve stolen goods which went missing when the caravan was raided en route. Upon returning to the Inn and meeting back up with Ellaria and Ravaaga, they exchange information found in the town and agree to work together to try infiltrate the Red Brands that night. After leaving the Inn, Yamcha and company were accosted by a group of men in red capes, which they recognized as Red Brands. Having been overpowered by the ruffians, Yamcha and his associates where marched out of town having had some of their equipment stolen from them. Outside of town, the party set up camp for the night after having been defeated by The Red Brands. Waking the following morning due to Ellaria shouting a warning, Yamcha found that a Human woman and Half-Orc man had intruded onto the campsite. "The Champions of Justice!" Neesa Lanstrider and Christoph Narle introduced themselves to the party. Yamcha, expecting a fight, skulks around the edges of the campsite, in order to surprise them but the hostile aura dissipates after a quick conversation. Neesa and Christoph agree to help mete out justice (or vengeance) against the Red Brand back in town. Soon after, the party is embroiled once more in combat with the Red Brands. Yamcha and Wobbly corner a thug who was acting as lookout and attempt to knock him out but due to an overzealous swipe, Yamcha's glaive was lodged into the ground, giving the lookout room to flee. The party was victorious and Yamcha, along with the rest of the party (now parted from Neesa and Christoph) interrogate the captives. Leading the interrogation, Yamcha was able to extract info on the Red Brands including the name of the leader, "Glasstaff", their patron "Black Spider" and the location of their hideout which is under Tresendar Manor in the east of town. Armed with new information about the Red Brands, Yamcha and company head back into town and towards the Shrine of Luck in search of Christoph and Neesa. Reunited, Yamcha follows the lead of Wobbly and covertly cases the shrine, using the distraction to Sister Garaele to steal a small ornate statue from a side alter. After leaving the shrine, Yamcha follows the party into the Edermath Orchard to speak to the retired adventurer Daran Edermath. Questioning Daran yields no new info however Daran can corroborate the location of the Red Brands hideout under Tresendar Manor. Yamcha and the party are entrusted with two new quests: to find the location of a spell book for Sister Garaele and to investigate the troubling happenings at Old Owl Well for Daran. Yamcha, along with the party, heads out to seek the Banshee Agatha as part of Sister Garaele's request. Heading east along the Triboar Trail, the party rests the night in a field to one side of the road. While on watch, Yamcha fails to notice a trio of Goblins approaching the camp until they are upon him. He calls out to the resting party just in time to wake them before being overwhelmed by the Goblins and knocked out. He is later revived along with Ellaria after the Goblins are slain. The following day the party resumes its trek to visit Agatha without incident. Yamcha is present when the party manage to convince Agatha to appear to them and reveal the location of Bowgentle's tome, which Sister Garaele seeks. After which, the party and Yamcha head for Old Owl Well to investigate the disturbances mentioned by Daran. On the way back to the trail, the party pass through the ruins at Conberry, where Yamcha decides to pause and bury the chunk of Stump he has been carrying for the last few days. The party reach the ruins after a few hours and the fowl smell of rotting flesh fills the air. Yamcha is sent to investigate the tent that is set up in the middle of the courtyard. He is able to see inside the tent but not before he accidentally alerts the occupant to the party's presence with the clinking of his armor. Though hostile at first, the man does not attack the party but instead asks them to assist him in exchange for information they may seek. He asks them to take care of the Orcs at Wyvern Tor as her fears they will raid his encampment soon after they scouted him no long ago. He also ask the group to find out the name of the wizard who long ago built the tower at Old Owl Well after which he yells at them to be gone. The party return to Agatha's lair but she will not reappear for them. Yamcha, after being given up by Wobbly, admits to having stolen the small statuette from the Shrine and allows his take be used as an offering to the Banshee. The offering however does not stir the spectre. Having done all they can in the area, the party return to Phandalin. Once they arrive back in the town they find the Stonehill Inn to have been set ablaze in a Red Brand reprisal for the attack on the patrol a few days previous. However, thanks to Neesa and Christoph who were still in town at the time of the attack and were inside the inn, no villagers were harmed and the Red Brands lost 11 men along with a "Wolf man creature" (which the party later hear from Daran was a Bugbear) in the attack. This has driven them to hold up in their hideout until the can recuperate and get back to suppressing the town. To the party's delight, they hear that Neesa and Christoph are still in town. To Be Continued... Category:PCs Category:Downey Category:Dead PC Category:Zhentarim Members